While many circuits exist that are useful as voltage reference sources, all such known circuits have a large number of components to effect super accuracy. Typical of one such circuit is the one disclosed in "A New NMOS Temperature Stable Voltage Reference" by Blauschild et al published in the IEEE Journal of Solid State, Vol. SC13, No. 6, December 1978, beginning at page 677. However, such a circuit includes sixteen FETs to achieve its purposes. On the other hand, the subject circuit includes only four FETs, is temperature and voltage insensitive, and is circuit tolerant to process variations in regard to oxide thickness, substrate resistivity and other yield affecting factors. It is also compatible with manufacturing techniques for implementation in MOS porcesses including P and N-channel, metal gate and silicon gates using single or double polysilicon layers or other techniques.